Warriors: Sound of the flying Dove and Raven (Temporary Hiatus)
by xxLynxheartxx
Summary: Ravenwing and Doveflight are your ordinary sisters, total opposites. Ravenwing is dark and creeps a lot of cats out. Doveflight s cheerful and happy and doesn't creep everyone out. When the sisters get a prophecy foretelling the fate of the clans, will they be able to make sure it comes true? Find out in this story! (Rated T cause I get paranoid and you never know...)
1. Prologue

**xxLynxheartxx: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

After the great battle, the clans lived on of course, but many seasons later(about 20) a new generation of warriors began. The new leaders have heard of a prophecy from the legendary Firestar:

_The time will soon come  
After the shadow and the fire battle,  
the Raven and the Dove will fly the wounded souls to their destiny_

The leaders wondered what that meant... Until they found out the first part.  
Darkstar of Shadowclan declared war on Thunderclan for blaming them on crossing their territory a lot recently. Of course, Stormstar of Thunderclan denied that and blamed Shadowclan for crossing their border. So thats what the Shadow and the Fire mean... But on that same night, more events happened..

_"Augh! Breezewind the kits, their coming!" a black-and-white she cat screeched. "What?! This early? I'll go get Goldendusk!" a gray-and-black tom, Breezewind, said. "I'm already here you two now calm down before you kill yourself Breezewind!" A golden tabby she cat said. About 5 minutes later, two bundles of fur lay beside the she-cats belly, suckling happily. Both were she-kits, one with pure black fur and the other with white and very light gray tabby stripes. "Brightcloud, what should we name them?" Breezewind asked. "The black one, Ravenkit and the white one, Dovekit." Brightcloud replied with a wide smile. Little did the parents know, that their kits would have the biggest destiny any cat had ever_ had...

**(A/N: And Thats the prologue! Sorry if it's short, but I didn't have a lot of time sorry. Anyway, once I get the required characters (See my OC request thing..) I'll do the allegiances...Rate and Review please!  
Bye!**


	2. Allegiances

Here is what I currently have!

**Thunderclan-**

**Leader**- Breezestar- Gray tom with black stripes and eyes. (Mate:Brightcloud)

**Deputy-**Crowstep-jet black she-cat with white ear-tips and blue eyes.

**Medicine** Cat-Frostfang-lithe and young she-cat with bright blue eyes and creamy fur that always smells of sweet herbs

**Warriors-**

Snowblaze- long-haired white she-cat with one black paw  
**Apprentice-**Rosepaw

Ironfang-silver and black tom with ice blue eyes and white paws

Lostblaze-grey she-cat w/tiger stripes and a bobbed tail longhair  
**Apprentice-**Creampaw

Marshwing-grayish-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Thunderstrike-gray tom with golden stripes

Foxtail-ginger she-cat with a white belly,chest and tail-tip,black paws, and green eyes  
**Apprentice-**Maplepaw

Stormlight-handsome silky-gray tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice-**Falconpaw

Cloudchaser-white tom with gray stripes going down back  
**Apprentice-**Blazepaw

**Apprentices-**

Rosepaw-pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, green eyes

Blazepaw-ginger tom with gold patches. green eyes

Falconpaw-dark brown tom with black spots and white eyes

Creampaw-Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Maplepaw-strong-bodied but young tom with warm amber eyes and shimmering golden fur

**Queens-**

Brightcloud-white she-cat with black patches and blue eyes. Mother to Ravenkit and Dovekit

Silverstone-silver she cat with green eyes. Mother to Lynxkit and Bravekit

Fernwhisker-gray tabby eyes. Mother to Shadowkit

Turtlecloud-small she-cat with long mintish-grayish fur with gray-green eyes

**Kits-**

Ravenkit-black she-cat with darker blue eyes

Dovekit-white she-cat with very faint,hard to see gray stripes and paws. Deep blue eyes

Lynxkit-golden tom with brown tabby stripes,white paws and chest, green eyes

Bravekit-black tom with brown stripes and a gold chest. Green eyes

Shadowkit-black she-cat with light gray stripes and paws

Badgerkit-Black she-cat with four white paws, a white stripe down her back and a white chest. Blue eyes and hooked claws, orphan

**Elders-**

Skyrose-once pretty creamy she-cat with dark ginger ears and white paws

Milkyeyes-a once pretty ginger she-cat. Milky blue eyes

Mousetail-light brown tom with short fur and dull, amber eyes

* * *

**Windclan**

**Leader**- Boulderstar- large muscular gray tom with short fur and amber eyes

**Deputy-** Crescentmoon - cream and brown she-cat with peaceful green eyes

**Medicine Cat**-Lizardtansy-mottled brown tom with large tan paws and amber eyes

**Warriors-**

Snakeslither-silver she-cat with white stripes on tail.

Bluestone-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice-**Lightningpaw

Breezefeather-light gray short-furred she-cat with a white chest, blue eyes

Ravenflight-Black tom with blue eyes.

Appletail-Ginger and gray she-cat with amber eyes

Hareleap-light brown she-cat with white belly and legs and a white stripe going down her face  
**Apprentice-**Windpaw

Stormtail-gray tom with amber eyes

Cometstripe-light gray tom with white underbelly and black stripe from head to end of tail  
**Apprentice-**Echopaw

**Apprentices-**

Lightningpaw- golden tom with a scar shaped like a lightningbolt on his side, amber eyes

Echopaw-white tom with black spots, former kittypet

Windpaw-light-gray she-cat with white stripes

**Queens**-

Galestorm-pale, sandy-colored she-cat with curious blue eyes. Mother of Crowkit and Birdkit

Dovecloud-pure white she-cat and gentle blue eyes. Mother of Gustkit and Mistkit

**Kits**-

Crowkit-small kit with pale, sandy fur like his mother but strangely brooding, dark eyes

Birdkit-pure white-furred kit with gorgeous blue eyes like her mother

Gustkit-light gray tom with amber eyes

Mistkit-white she-kit with light gray spots

**Elders-  
**

Lichenclaw-grumpy black tom with gray spots

Daisyfur-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

Riverclan-

**Leader**-Streamstar- white she-cat with light gray spots all over fur, light green eyes

**Deputy**-Winterwing-long-furred, white she-cat with spots of an odd indigo color on her pelt. Muzzle is dark brown as well as her paws. She has bright blue eyes. she has a scar on her belly, preventing her from having kits

**Medicine Cat**-Creekwhisper- small black she-cat with brilliant blue eyes  
**Apprentice-**Heronpaw

**Warriors**-

Streamflower-silver tabby she-cat with a dark muzzle and paws

Jaystorm-blue-gray tom with ice-blue eyes  
**Apprentice-**Amberpaw

Ripplefur-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Whisperstream-silver she-cat with black forepaws, a white underbelly. left paw curled to chest. royal blue eyes

Eelrun- dark tom with almost black eyes

Winglight-speckled brown she-cat with lighter patches and amber eyes

Featherlight-white she-cat with grey patches and black ears with a torn ear.

Reedtail-all-black tom with piercing yellow eyes and a white tailtip.

Mossflight-pretty dusky brown she cat,black paws with bright green eyes

**Apprentices**-

Amberpaw-white she-cat with gold and ginger stripes and patches

Wavepaw-downy white tom with blue eyes

Heronpaw-long-furred gray tom with green eyes

**Queens**-

Smallcloud-gray she-cat with white spots. Mother to Wolfkit and Goldenkit

**Kits-**

Wolfkit-gray tom with white stripes

Goldenkit-gold tom

**Elders**-

Lilypool-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Silverring-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white tail-tip

* * *

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**-Sorrelstar-silver she-cat with a brown belly and blue eyes

**Deputy**-Stormstrike-black tom with silver ears and green eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Amberclaw-ginger she-cat with black and brown stripes. Bright blue eyes and a fluffy tail

**Warriors**-

Nightshade-black she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes  
**Apprentice-**Darkpaw

Duskpelt-dark ginger tom with black and brown areas on fur

Darkscar-dark gray tom with large paws and a battle scarred ,dark scar on his side. Amber eyes

Heatfur- fiery dark sunset-orange tom with dark gray paws with golden, dark blue-green eyes

Cloudgazer- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice-**Tigerpaw

Stormeyes-blue-gray she -cat with amber eyes

Rosefang-Rosy grey she cat with white paws and yellow eyes  
**Apprentice-**Bluepaw

Birchclaw-pale brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**-

Tigerpaw-short-furred ginger tom with a white underbelly and dark tabby markings

Bluepaw-slender, agile she-cat with blue-grey fur and dark amber eyes

Darkpaw-dark gray tom with yellow eyes and scar on chest

**Queens-**

Specklenose-light brown tabby she-cat with warm green eyes and a swollen belly filled with kits. Adopted and is now mother to Burningkit

**Kits-**

Burningkit-small kit with angry orange fur and a white tailtip

**Elders-**

Tanglebush-brown tom with tangled fur,former rouge

Forestcloud-pretty gray she-cat with dark gray stripes

* * *

**Darkforest**-

Spiderflower-silvery she-cat with black stripes and pretty green eyes.

Mosspaw-tortoiseshell tom with once bright green eyes

Redpaw-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Streamspark-blue-gray she-cat with a long scar from her cheek to her shoulder

Brightstar-Sleek cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Icestorm-muscular, white, long-haired tom with mysterious dark eyes

Ratclaw-brown tom with faint black spots

* * *

**Starclan**-

Hollyflame-dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes

Gorsestar-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dustfang-golden brown tom with blue eyes

Hickorykit-Fluffy brown tabby tom with wide amber eyes

Snowstar-slender, sleek she-cat with calm, dark blue eyes and white-as-snow fur

Blacksong-black she-cat with amber eyes and silver streaks

* * *

**Loners**-

Willow-cream colored she-cat with white spots. Mother of Ivy and Pansy

Ivy-tan,short-furred tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pansy- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Amber-honey coloured she cat with strange purple eyes

Slash- black and orange tom with half his face black and half orange. the orange side his eye is slashed, rendering him blind in said eye

* * *

**Kittypets**-

Scout-black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Plum-dark gray she-cat

Patch-all black tom with one white patch of fur covering his left eye

Cheer-bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Willy-plump, solid white tom with odd brown eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys, I am busy with school. I plan to update every weekend ****J**

**As usual I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

ONWARD!

-Chapter 1-The Beginning-

Dovekit's POV

"Ravenkit wake up! Its morning and I want to go play now!" Dovekit whined as she poked her sister softly on her shoulder. Ravenkit groaned and ignored her so she poked harder, which made Ravenkit jump up.

"Alright alright fine!" Ravenkit growled, scowling. 

"C'mon lets go!" mewed Dovekit as she ran outside the nursery, quietly so nobody would wake up. What she didn't notice was that two lumps of fur in a separate nest were gone…

Dovekit and Ravenkit leapt out into the clearing. The sun was just rising and nobody was awake! "Wow!" the two whispered, in awe. What they didn't notice was two kits stalking toward them, making no sound.

"The clearing is so-ARGH!" the sisters yowled as two large shapes rammed into them. "Lynxkit! Get off of me this instant!" growled Dovekit. "Bravekit, if you don't get your paw out of my mouth, you won't have it anymore" mumbled Ravenkit, her voice muffled.

The two toms laughed and pinned them down, smirks on both of them, their green eyes glinting with amusement. The two she-cats couldn't move under the older kits grasp.

"Not until you admit that toms are better than she-cats!" Bravekit crowed.

"What?! What kind of question is that?!" wailed Dovekit. She then unsheathed hher hind claws and slammed them into Lynxkit's belly, making the tom yowl in slight pain and jump off. She then rammed into Bravekit, cuffing him behind the ears, with Ravenkit joining in.

"Ha! Who's the better kits now!" Dovekit crowed proudly before getting lifted up by the scruff.

"Would you four be quiet for once?! The apprentices who hunt for you every day are trying to get sleep before training for once!" said a grumpy, hostile voice, putting Dovekit down roughly.

"Don't mind Falconpaw, he's as grumpy as a badger that stepped on a thorn when awoken early." said a kind voice, Dovekit and Ravenkit turned around to see Blazepaw walking over to them, Creampaw and Maplepaw tailing him. Maplepaw then turned around, seeing Bravekit and Lynxkit, who were steadily sneaking up on the apprentices. "Oh no you don't!" Maplepaw said as he sprang at the two, bowling them over, leaving the two kits laughing and rolling around, pawing Maplepaw as he tried to grab them.

"Blazepaw, where is Rosepaw?" asked Falconpaw, now looking over at his brother.

"Still asleep." said Blazepaw. "She's still recovering from that bout of greencough. Explained Blazepaw as he looked over at the apprentice den.

"Shouldn't she be in the medicine den then?" asked Ravenkit, who cocked her head questioningly.  
"She doesn't have it anymore, but she still needs rest." Creampaw explained to the two.

"Ohhhh" the two said, at the same time.

Creampaw,Falconpaw, and Blazepaw then went over to the fresh-kill pile, which was stocked up from last nights hunting trip. Maplepaw was still play-fighting with Lynxkit and Bravekit. Maplepaw then sat up and licked his paw, drawing it back over his ear. 

"Alright you two, that's enough" he said with a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Yes it is quite enough!" said a stern voice coming from the nursery.

"Uh oh.." Lynxkit and Bravekit said, flattening their ears.

Ravenkit and Dovekit looked over to see Silverstone, Lynxkit and Bravekit's mother standing by the mouth of the nursery, a sleepy Shadowkit standing next to her.

"You four woke up poor Shadowkit, who _just_ recovered from greencough, may I add" Silverstone exclaimed.

Brightcloud, who had just awoken and come out of the nursery, padded over to Ravenkit and Dovekit. "You two are filthy!" she exclaimed as she started grooming Ravenkit, smoothing a tuft of fur on her head.

"Mom!" the two sisters exclaimed embarrassedly.

After she had groomed them to her satisfaction, she said, "Oh look! Your father is coming over!"

As soon as she had said this, a large black and gray tom padded over and smiled at his mate and kits. "Good morning Brightcloud, good morning Ravenkit, Dovekit" he said as he touched noses with them affectionately.

"Breezestar" Brightcloud purred as she licked his cheek lovingly.

"Breezestar! Shall I send out the patrols now?" asked Crowstep, the deputy. She quickly bounded over, interrupting the four.

"Why yes Crowstep! You should be doing that now!" Breezestar told her.

"Oh yeah.." the jet-black she-cat said. "Sorry Breezestar, I'm still new to this."

"It is quite alright" Breezestar said with a glint of amusement from his soft yellow eyes.

"Alright then!" she said as she rounded on the warriors who had gathered in the clearing. "Lostblaze, Marshwing, Thunderstrike and Creampaw will do a hunting patrol!" she said while the four nodded, Creampaw walking over to her mentor, Lostblaze.

"Ok then Ironfang, Cloudchaser, Foxtail, Maplepaw, and Blazepaw can go do a border patrol!" She then yowled.

Maplepaw and Blazepaw both ran to their mentors, Blazepaw to Cloudchaser, and Maplepaw to Foxtail. And both patrols then went out.

"Yes!" Falconpaw exclaimed, a rather shaky Rosepaw standing beside him. "That means Rosepaw and I get to go train early!" the tom yowled happily.

Stormlight, Falconpaw's mentor, walked over to him with Snowblaze, Rosepaw's mentor.

"Lets head out then" the two meowed to them" The four then left camp, two certain apprentices racing out excitedly.

Ravenkit and Dovekit sighed. "And we have to wait three more moons to become apprentices" Dovekit complained, scratching the ground angrily.

"Ha!" said Lynxkit and Bravekit, who had come and joined them. "We only have to wait two!" they both crowed. Shadowkit just looked at the ground, shuffling her paws sadly.

"Well I have to wait five" she whispered sadly.

"Aww don't worry Shadowkit!" The two sisters said, looking at her. "You'll be training with us in no time!" they said, which made Shadowkit smile and nod. She then raced off to the nursery to talk to her mother.

"Want a rematch?" asked the two brothers, turning on Ravenkit and Dovekit with evil grins.

"So you can be beaten again? Fine!" the sisters said, leaping at them, with identical battle cries.

**AN: Well, that's the first chapter…I was going to introduce our main bad-guy, but I went against it. He will appear in the next chapter! I promise! Also, the current season is early new leaf for them.**

People who rate and review get a…Lynxkit and Bravekit plush!

As always, this is xxLynxheartxx, Goodbye and see you next weekend!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Apprenticeship and a Gathering?**

Ravenkit's POV-

3 moons later..

Ravenkit burst out of the nursery, Dovekit following.

"You two! Get back here! I haven't groomed you two yet and I want you two to look your best for this special event!" Brightcloud groaned as she ran after them, quickly grabbing them by the scruffs of their necks.

"But mom! We just wanna be apprentices already!" Dovekit moaned, kicking and squirming around to get out of her mother's grasp.

"Just let me finish cleaning your dusty fur off and then you can!" Brightcloud grumbled as she placed them down, placing her paws on her tails so the couldn't get away. She then groomed them until their fur shimmered in the light.

Lynxpaw and Bravepaw, who got their apprentice names a moon ago padded over while shaking with laughter.

"You know, when our mother groomed us, we stayed calm and sat still like _real _apprentices, it looks like you two need another moon in the nursery!" snickered Lynxpaw and Bravepaw.

Ravenkit and Dovekit were about to counter that with a rude comment when,

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" yowled Breezestar.

Ravenkit and Dovekit walked to the center of the clearing as cats left their dens to gather.

Rosepetal, who had passed her warrior ceremony a moon ago, padded over and smiled at the two kits. Dovekit kneaded her paws on the ground. Ravenkit knew she wanted Thunderstrike as a mentor for Dovekit admired his strength and loyalty to the clan. She smiled and looked up at her father, who was standing up to announce the two kits.

"There comes a time in every Clan were kits reach 6 moons of age and are ready to become apprentices. I am surprised how fast these past 6 moons have gone and now see my two daughters before me, ready to become warriors of Thunderclan." he said with a proud smile.

"Ravenkit, Dovekit step forward." Breezestar said as the two practically leaped forward.

"From this moment on, until these two cats have earned their warrior names, they shall be known as Dovepaw and Ravenpaw. Dovepaw, your mentor will be Thunderstrike. Thunderstrike, pass your great strength in battle to my young daughter, and teach her how loyalty is very important."

"I will" Thunderstrike rumbled, as he proudly walked over to Dovepaw and touched noses with her."

"Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Rosepetal. Rosepetal, I hope you will pass on everything you learned from your mentor, Snowblaze, to Ravenpaw" Ravenpaw jumped with joy as she touched noses with Rosepetal. Rosepetal smiled and purred, "I will teach you everything I knew, I promise"

"Clan dismissed" Breezestar said as he padded over to his daughters.

"I am very proud of you." he told them with a smile. Ravenpaw nearly fell over with the pride she could feel from her sister and father. "Now, go meet your denmates, you need to get to know who you might be friends with" he told them. The two sisters ran to the apprentices den, Dovepaw running into Maplepaw. She quickly blushed and said, "Um.. Sorry Maplepaw" while she shuffled her paws on the ground awkwardly.

"It's okay!" he mewed, startled by the run-in he smiled at her and padded to the fresh-kill pile.

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes. "Someone is clumsy today" she murmured as she padded into the den. She saw two empty nests in the corner and claimed one of them. Creampaw, who had come in with moss and placed it on the nest next to Ravenpaw said, "I made the nests for you.. Sorry they aren't so close in the middle, those two furballs hogged up the center, she said, flicking her tail towards a golden lump of fur and a black lump of fur.

"That's Lynxpaw and Bravepaw for you" Dovepaw growled as she walked inside.

"Well you two need rest if you want to be ready for training tomorrow" said Creampaw as she lay down on her nest, quickly falling asleep"

"Well, goodnight Dovepaw" Ravenpaw muttered as she fell asleep.

**The next day…**

"Ravenpaw! Dovepaw! Wake up you sleepyheads!" yowled Rosepetal and Thunderstrike, who patiently waited by the apprentice den. Two tired apprentices poked their heads out of the den and yawned.

"But it's only dawn!" groaned Dovepaw, slowly getting used to the sun, shining in her face.

"Well your going to have to get used to it" Thunderstrike said with a _mrrow_ of amusement.

Ravenpaw bounded over and asked, "What are we doing today?"

"Hunting lessons!" announced Rosepetal. "Now show me how to do a hunting crouch" she told them once they reached the training hollow.

The two quickly crouched down like when Maplepaw and Creampaw showed them when they were kits.

"Ravenpaw lower your tail, your prey will see it a fox-length away" Rosepetal instructed her.

"Dovepaw, stop squirming! Your going to scare off all the prey to the Windclan border!" Thunderstrike snickered, half in amusement.

The two finally got the grasp of the crouch and learned the different crouches by sun-high"

"Alright you two, I want you two to go catch some prey" Thunderstrike announced. "Come back by sun-set" he rumbled.

"Alright!" the two meowed, going separate ways to hunt.

Ravenpaw then smelled a squirrel, a huge squirrel by the looks of it. She stalked over by it and leaped, landing on it and killing it quickly. The squirrel was almost two big for Ravenpaw to hold! She had trouble carrying it after that.

Dovepaw was stalking around in he grass when a gigantic rabbit burst through the undergrowth. She quickly chased after it, and when she thought it was slowing down, she jumped at a tree, twisting around to where her hind paws hit the tree, she spring boarded straight at the rabbit, who had no time to get away once Dovepaw tackled it and killed it. She dragged it to camp, making it the same time Ravenpaw got there. Their mentors stared at their catches, their eyes as wide as moons.

"That rabbit and squirrel are huge! Thunderstrike meowed in surprise.

"In honor that you caught these massive pieces of fresh-kill, you should go to the gathering tonight!" the two mentors told them. The two sisters squealed in excitement.

"Awesome!" should we take these to the elders?" asked Dovepaw.

"Take the squirrel to he elders, and you two take the rabbit to the apprentice den and share with the others before the gathering" the mentors told them before walking in the camp to tell Crowstep and Breezestar.

**At the Gathering-**

"Whoa.. Ravenpaw! Look how many cats are here!" Dovepaw meowed excitedly.

"I know" Meowed Ravenpaw as she ran down.

"I'm going to go talk to those apprentices over there!" she said, not looking where she was going and running straight into a black she-cat with one white paw.

"Hey! Watch it mousebrain!" the she-cat snarled, her icy blue eyes glaring at them while she flicked her black tail at Dovepaw, pointing the white tip at her,

"Sorry!" Dovepaw mewled as she scampered off, looking behind her to make sure the she-cat wasn't following her.

"Nightshade, did you have to scare her like that?" asked a pale gray she-cat.

"I know Cloudgazer, but she startled me, and you know I don't like to be startled, she said, giving her a knowing look that looked like it hid something.

Ravenpaw walked away until she bumped into Rosepetal, who was with four other cats Ravenpaw didn't know.

"Ah, Ravenpaw!" These are my friends, Winglight and Jaystorm! They have apprentices to!" she said while the two smaller cats looked over at Ravenpaw.

"You must be Ravenpaw." Jaystorm meowed. Jaystorm was a blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes. Ravenpaw nodded shyly.

"This is my apprentice, Amberpaw" she said while flicking his tail over to a pretty white she-cat with gold and ginger stripes and patches.

"Nice to meet you" she said, nodding to her.

"Hi! I'm Winglight!" said the other cat, a pretty speckled brown she-cat with lighter patches. "And this is my apprentice, Wolfpaw! He just became an apprentice today, but he caught a lot of fish so Streamstar said he should go" She told her.

"I'll leave you to get to know each other" the mentors told the apprentices as they looked over at each other.

"Actually, I want to go talk to Lightningpaw of Windclan" Amberpaw meowed, looking over at a really hyper golden tom who was talking rapidly to some other apprentices. She then sat up and walked over to them.

Ravenpaw then looked over at the gray-and-white tom, Wolfpaw, he was quite handsome, really. With warm, yellow eyes that seemed to make your heart flutter..

"You um, look pretty tonight" Wolfpaw said, breaking the silence.

"I could say the same thing… Well, for you handsome, but you know what I mean."

"So what's your name?" asked Wolfpaw with a smile.

"Ravenpaw" she murmured.

"A pretty name for a pretty she-cat." he meowed as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Ravenpaw blushed a bit and then looked at the ground while the gathering went on. Once it ended, the leaders let the cats socialize for a bit.

"So do you have any siblings?" asked Ravenpaw as she looked over at him.

"One, Goldenpaw." He said, pointing his tail over to a gold tom who was talking to Dovepaw and Creampaw. "How about you?"

"I also have one, Dovepaw" she told him as she pointed her tail over where Dovepaw talked to Goldenpaw.

"Is she a pain?" asked Wolfpaw. "I know Goldenpaw is at times."

"Sometimes." she meowed. "She is quite energetic though."

"Yeah, I get you" Wolfpaw meowed. He then looked over at Ravenpaw with a warm smile and whispered, "I wasn't lying when I said you were pretty, you really are"

Ravenpaw blushed a bit an was about to say something when Streamstar, Boulderstar, Breezestar, and Sorrelstar said, "Gathering dismissed!"

As the clans were gathering together, Wolfpaw looked at Ravenpaw and whispered, "Would you like to meet me by the lake tomorrow night at moon-high?"

Ravenpaw nodded and smiled at him. "Well, see you tomorrow" she said as she bounded to her clan to leave.

**Somewhere far from the clans..**

A well-muscled tom padded up the slope. He made it up and stared down the mountain pass, looking down where he swore he could see a lake and with forest surrounding it. He smirked, his black and orange face showing no emotion except for hatred and lust for revenge. "It seems as I have found the clans.." The tom spoke, his voice cold and evil. "It's time for my revenge" he meowed as he headed down to the lake.

**AN: Who is that mysterious tom? Well will give you his description.  
?- A well-muscled tom, with half of his face orange, and half of his face black. On the orange side, his eye has a slash on it, rendering him blind in that eye. The rest of his body has scars and is black and orange. His paws are black.**

That's his descript. I wonder if you can find out where I got his appearance from…

Whoever guesses gets.. A Wolfpaw plushie!

Anyway. I wonder whats happening between Ravenpaw and Wolfpaw… I wonder if its L-O-V-E…..

Whelp, see you guys next week! 


End file.
